


not so scary!

by chosuiri



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Test of Courage, Training Camp, hyodo-sakisaka family so good i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Izumi decides to send Summer Troupe on another training camp with Autumn Troupe, and thankfully they're not going to be on a deserted island this time. However, Kazunari put a test of courage on the agenda...Muku's a little worried about how it'll go, but if he's with Kumon, it'll be fine... right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	not so scary!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/gifts).



> written for sensei! a hyodo-sakisaka kind of fic with the test of courage... :3 unfortunately not as much juza as I wanted since it was mostly kumon and muku bumbling around
> 
> apologies if anyone is ooc it's been a hot minute since I've read a3 stuff haha. 
> 
> kinda short, but I hope u enjoy!

As if their deserted island training camp from last year wasn’t enough, Summer Troupe and Autumn Troupe are going to have another joint training camp. Sakyo chose a better destination for them to make up for last time, but put a test of courage on the agenda of all things! When Izumi asked him about it, Sakyo simply passed the blame to Kazunari who said it was part of the “youthful training camp” experience.

Well, he’s scared! Azami’s make-up work is no pushover, so it’ll be scary. Also, it’s not like he’ll have a heart-pounding development during this… unless…

“Muku! Let’s do this! I’ll protect you!” Kumon pipes in, already taking Muku’s hand in his. “We gotta stick together, right? 

Muku gulps, the worst possible case scenarios flashing through his head like scenes of a film. He tenses physically but begins to relax when Kumon squeezes his hand. “Kyu-chan… Um, but it’d be more heart-pounding if--”

“You’d have to be fearless for that… to be an uh, shoujo manga hero?” Kumon scratches his head, but shrugs, “it won’t be that scary if Nii-chan is there. I mean, at least we’re not doing the scaring, right?”

Muku grimaces, his mind going back to when their leader Tenma provoked Autumn Troupe into doing the scaring by claiming that nothing would scare him.

Yeah, right…

He glances over to Tenma who doesn’t look outwardly terrified, but Muku notices the slight trembling in his stance, especially as he stares at his partner, Misumi. “Maybe we should be more worried about Tenma-kun…”

Kumon blinks, “Tenma-san? Hmm… well, if we do better than him, then all the better!”

Soothed by the idea that even Tenma is a little scared of the trial, Muku and Kumon set off on the indicated trail by Izumi. She flounders slightly as she directs the Summer Troupe pairs in, making small remarks to them before they enter. When Kumon and Muku pass her, she gives them a reassuring thumbs-up.

“Ah, Director just…” Muku trails off but shakes his head as he tries to keep up with Kumon. The two walk forth, Muku’s steps are more cautious and wary than Kumon’s more confident ones. “Are you scared, Kyu-chan?”

“This again?” Kumon laughs. “Uhh, I think now we would take advantage of this? We can try acting too, Muku.”

Muku blinks, and he ponders over it and then nods eagerly. “Oh! That way we won’t be as scared. Umm…”

Kumon takes the lead this time in their ad-lib, clearing his throat as he starts to cower behind Muku, clinging to his jacket. “Nii-san… how much longer until we’re home?”

Muku blinks but shakes his head as he throws himself into his role. “Not much longer, Taro. Don’t worry, Nii-san is with you. Just hold my hand tightly, okay?”

“Okay,” Kumon returns feebly, and the two venture further down the trail. Suddenly, a man jumps out, startling the two of them. The surprise goes away, and they’re left staring at what seems to be Banri. His face has been made all over with some zombie-like make-up, reminiscent of the last play Autumn troupe put on.

This just dials down the scary aspect, though… they’re already used to the make-up from that play.

Kumon rolls his eyes, breaking his character temporarily and walking over toward Banri. “Aren’t you doing this a little too half-heartedly, Banri!? Nii-chan is probably giving it his all, and here you are!”

Banri groans, biting his lip as he shoots a glare at Kumon, “Not like I asked to do this. Hyodo can have fun tiring himself out to scare the shit out of Tenma if he wants, but I ain’t botherin’.”

“Kyu-chan…” Muku speaks up to interject but is interrupted by Kumon huffing and tugging Muku along. “B-Banri-san, you didn’t scare us!” He yelps out as he’s dragged along. 

Banri sighs, shaking his head as he retreats into the bushes for the next pair.

A big menacing sheet ghost jumps out at them but doesn’t make any noise. Instead, it shuffles around them, following them slightly as if to make them uneasy. Kumon gulps, glancing back and attempts to evaluate it… no….. Who is it? Or maybe… they’ve angered some spirits on some burial ground.

Muku’s palm becomes noticeably more sweaty, and the two decide to outrun it-- er, him. Muku is the one to drag Kumon along this time.

They end up neglecting their ad-lib again.

Once the two are out of view, the ghost gives up in his chase and lifts off the sheet as he wipes off the sweat and adjusts his glasses. “There has to be a better use of our time… at least it’s not costing us anything.” Sakyo lets out a deep breath and then drapes the sheet back over himself. “We’re handling mostly children after all…”

The next figure that appears takes them by surprise. The figure is heaving heavily, but his face is mostly obscured with a mask, and Muku notes that Azami used makeup to replicate blood all over his body. 

Kumon begins to shiver from the pressure, and picks up the pace again, although he still seems weary from the last time.

“Kyu-chan, aren’t you tired?”

“D-Doesn’t matter if we’re dealing with this…” Kumon lets out a sigh, and so the two cousins start power walking out of the figure’s immediate range-- he gives up pursuit, anyway.

Omi smiles as he watches the two of them head off, and scratches the back of his neck. “I didn’t want to scare them too much… I wonder if Juza is going to be able to do it?”

The next scarer doesn’t do anything special, he just lazily walks out from behind a tree and goes “boo” unenthusiastically. 

“Azami…” Kumon shakes his head, but offers him a smile, “uh… good work, though?”

“Azami-kun… ummm…” Muku laughs, “The makeup looks good, though?”

Azami shrugs, “That shitty Sakyo saying that there’s no way this is going to scare anyone pissed me off… but trying to scare you guys is… kinda…”

“Eh? You’re such a softie, Azami!” Kumon beams, flustering Azami and making him go completely red, “Then we’ll get going. You think we’ll see Nii-chan next?”

“Am not,” Azami protests, crossing his arms, “now hurry up. I’m getting sweaty out here.”

The two smile at Azami, and then start walking faster. 

“I wonder about Ju-chan…” Muku muses out loud as they proceed warily through the trail. At this point, it’s become completely dark, and only the light of their phones is leading them through the pitch black of the night. “You don’t think he’s going to hold back, right? He never wanted to scare us when we were little…”

“He’s thinking of us either way!” Kumon grins, suddenly getting excited at the prospect of seeing his brother at work. He starts to rush Muku along the trail.

“U-Uwah!” Muku lets out a yelp as he starts to trip on a branch, but Kumon’s quick reflexes kick in, and he grabs Muku’s hand and stops him from falling. “W-Whew… thanks, Kyu-chan. Guess we should be a little more careful since it’s so dark. Am I slowing us down? Ahh… it’s typical of a droopy--”

“No, no! It’s my fault for rushing you, Muku! I just got excited to see Nii-chan being so cool…” Kumon exclaims in return, eyes a bit teary as he apologizes to his cousin. The two of them seem to go in circles with their apologies to each other, and it’s not until another figure pops up between both of them.

“Boo!” A familiar voice cuts in.

“Taichi-san!” Kumon yelps as he draws back, letting out a sigh as he inspects Taichi’s get-up. So he’s dressed as what… who… Sadako? “What’s with that!”

“Ahahaha, you guys were getting so negative again.” Taichi laughs, brushing the bangs out of his face, “A-chan tried pretty hard to make me look scary… is it working?”

“Maybe just too well,” Muku wails, “you look just like the one from those movies… the other members on my old team showed me her before… it’s the same…”

Taichi grins, “Scary, huh! Now run along, I can't wait to scare the crap outta Ten-chan!” He gives both of them a wave before sprinting back behind an unidentifiable hiding place in the dark. 

Kumon and Muku take a moment to catch their breath, and then decide to continue-- slowly this time. They’re almost done with the test of courage, after all.

Muku starts to squeeze their intertwined hands as they begin to approach the agreed endpoint for the trail. It’s eerily quiet along the trail. Honestly, all the two can do is anticipate the worst. “Kyu-chan, what were we supposed to get again?”

“Uhh… one of the flowers that only grow in this area.” Kumon spots the flower they were instructed to retrieve as a token of proof. He breaks off his connected hands with Muku and reaches out to pluck a flower out of the ground. Suddenly, another hand touches Kumon’s.

“Eeek!” Kumon jumps, and Muku runs over to check on him. When Muku notices the piercing gaze boring into him, he freezes and lets out a scream.

Rustling ensues, and Juza emerges from the bush. He looks a bit sheepish as he glances at his family. “... sorry. Did I go too overboard?”

“N-Nii-chan… it was just you!” Kumon seems to physically deflate out of relief and breaks out into a smile. “You were the scariest one of them all, Nii-chan!”

“Agreed… you surprised us, Ju-chan.” Muku sighs, but offers a small smile of his own.

Juza shrugs, but shoots them both a smile and pats them both on the head. “Well, the two of you are pretty brave, y’know. Not sure how well these clowns scared ya, but… it’s gotten pretty dark. Stay safe on the way back.”

They both grin widely at the head pats and Juza’s words of encouragement. “No problem with the two of us!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nobleflamme).


End file.
